brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/8 September 2012
09:02 Dr. Rodney must be well and truly experienced man with dynamite. 09:03 So, CJC, what LEGO did you collect? 09:06 I knew it! :p 09:08 09:08 09:08 I like how you can't vote on CM requests with 99 MS edits, but you can run :P 09:08 :P 09:08 Ikr. 09:11 Where bot? 09:12 09:16 O_o o_o o_O 09:16 Whoa 09:16 Mythrun... Awkward but cool 09:16 LUWikiBot! :D 09:34 Welcome Back Czech o/ 09:36 (Brb) 09:40 Eating a pie, it's delisch. 09:41 Lol 09:42 Meat pie :3 09:45 D: Pie 09:46 Put it on the grid, scale of 1 to 10. 1 is "totally gross" 10 is "Dang Meat Pie You look crazy siick" 09:46 8.5 09:47 (Quote from AT) 10:02 Gtg 10:07 Hi guys o/ 10:09 SKP! 10:09 Do you know the time Doctor Who will be on? 10:10 7:35pm 10:10 Thanks 10:10 It's on here tonight as well. 10:10 I reckon it will be rubbish. 10:11 Same with episode 3 10:11 Though episodes 4 and 5 look good. 10:11 It's Ep.1 tonight here D: 10:11 What!? 10:11 Is the series good so ar? 10:11 Asylum of the Daleks? 10:11 NO 10:11 It's bad 10:11 Agree with CGCJ 10:11 NO SPOILERS 10:11 Out of 5? 10:11 Ok 10:12 o.3 10:12 0.3* 10:12 I need to r-ewatch Invasion of the Dinosaurs (I can guarantee the 70s episode will be better) 10:12 Rofl :P 10:12 10:12 All I can say, is Moffat did give one hell of a surprise in Asylum of the Daleks. 10:12 That they like pie? 10:12 Yeah I'd give it a 3/5 10:12 Yeah and ruined the Daleks :/ 10:12 Aggain... 10:13 Again...* 10:13 Per CGCJ. 10:13 We only got to see actually see about three classic daleks of which none of them moved or did anything. 10:13 I hope there is a good episode this season. 10:13 and, if you think it's that bad, don't watch it. 10:14 Same, I'm writing a letter to the BBC about Doctor Who after Series 7 is finished to address the mistakes they have made as well as compliment them on things that have improved. 10:14 Doctor Who has been my only entertainment since 2006. 10:14 TV-wise 10:15 I watch a lot of TV series's. 10:15 If the series gets any worse (I can just tell it will :/ ) I'll just stick to the Audio Adventures, some novels and the classic series 10:15 I only watch 60s Batman and Doctor Who on TV :P 10:16 If RTD was still in charge of the show, mistakes like changing the Daleks wouldn't of been done... 10:16 I did like that episode last year called "The God Complex", give enjoyed that one. 10:16 I can't believe that that episode was rated the scariest Doctor Who episode ever. 10:16 It wasn't. 10:16 I thought the Waters of Mars was scarier than that/ 10:16 I haven't enjoyed anything with the 11th Doctor, except for one novel that I read 10:16 Or the Empty Child. 10:17 Waters of Mars scared me/ 10:17 Their faces...just... 10:17 Empty Child was good. 10:17 Top 100 Scariest Doctor Who Monsters, #1 Weeping Angels (eyeroll) 10:17 "Are you my mummy?" 10:17 The thing about Dr Who for me is that I'm not scared of enemies that would kill me, only ones that would change me into them. 10:17 Weeping Angels are pretty scary, IMO. 10:18 xD 10:18 Yeah, per SKP. 10:18 (Sorry I just find that funny) 10:18 I had a bad dream about Cybermen, from the new age s2. 10:18 "the new age"? 10:18 The new ones 2005 - onwards 10:18 Do you mean The Age of Steel? 10:18 Ok 10:19 2006 onwards you mean 10:19 ^ 10:19 The first Doctor Who episdoe I watched was Rise of the Cybermen., 10:19 First I watched was World War Three 10:19 I saw one from the Tom Baker era when I was 4 or 5, 10:19 Tom Baker is still the greatest. 10:19 The first classic Dr Who episode I watched was one with the Daleks being run over by a vehicle and exploding. 10:20 The Daleks Invasion of Earth? 10:20 I saw the Dr. Who TV movies in 2009. 10:20 Probably. 10:20 The get hit by a van and explode in that 10:20 They* 10:20 That's the one! :) 10:21 Was it black and white? 10:21 Wait...I saw that one too! 10:21 I don't think so. 10:21 Didn't it feature the army trying to get rid of them? 10:21 First classic episode I saw was the final episode of the Daleks on BBC4 10:21 Set in the 60s or something? 10:21 It didn't 10:22 You're thinking of Remembrance of the Daleks, I think 10:22 Hi 10:22 It was one of the TV movies. 10:22 Only 1 TV movie 10:23 The Eighth Doctor one 10:23 It wasn't 8th Doctor. 10:23 It was a movie, that's all I know 10:24 Did it feature Peter Cushing as Dr. Who? 10:24 I think so. 10:24 It had his daughter in one. 10:24 With colourful Daleks? 10:24 And they drove daleks 10:25 http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Daleks%27_Invasion_Earth_2150_A.D. This? 10:26 Deleted :P 10:26 How are you? 10:27 Good 10:27 You? 10:28 Me too 10:29 http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Prisoner_Zero - This is what zero's account is based on, right? 10:30 Yes 10:30 Lol. 10:31 Why do you find that funny? 10:31 Because the alien looks funny. 10:32 To me it just looks like another stupid CGI alien 10:32 D: 10:34 I prefer the more real looking aliens, like in the classic series (I know that they don't look too great but they actually look like they're there) 10:34 Cybermen <3 10:35 The Tenth Planet Cybermen <3 10:35 <3 10:36 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20060319084634/tardis/images/7/7e/Tenth_Planet_2_001.jpg 10:36 :D 10:36 :D ' 10:36 (HEART) 10:37 (#Much better than the new series ones) 10:37 :\ 10:37 How comes ";\" doesn't activate ":/" 10:37 *:\ 10:38 Was ":/" to "(#Much better than the new series ones)"? 10:41 No, just to test if to activates ":/" 10:41 I actually said :\ 10:41 What is the name for high-pitched woman voice? 10:42 No idea, sorry 10:43 A high-pitched woman voice? 10:43 The name pretty much describes it. 10:43 Nevermind 10:43 Per Czech 10:45 I think I need a youtube account 10:52 Ok 10:59 gtg 10:59 bye 11:00 o/ 11:39 Hello o/ 01:02 O/ 01:03 *Plays guitar* 01:03 Anyone here? 01:06 I guess not 01:06 chill 01:06 :P 01:06 :P 01:06 01:06 01:06 :P 01:06 01:06 :P 01:06 :P 01:07 I am bored 01:07 Goodbye 01:07 o/ 01:12 Hi 01:48 Hi Berrybrick 01:57 I have created a YT account 02:06 :) 02:09 hello 02:09 Hi 02:20 Hey o/ 02:20 Creeper! 02:21 Hi 02:53 o/ 02:53 brb 02:55 back 03:10 Dead chat... 03:18 Bored... 03:19 I'm leaving 03:19 Bye 03:25 back o/ 03:26 o/ 03:36 "Lrod of Typos" 03:36 Lol 04:05 Creeper! 04:05 Back. 04:06 :D 04:07 Urgh, I can't stand my older brother! 04:07 Why? 04:07 You have an older brother? 04:07 Yeah... 04:08 I have a younger brother. 04:08 Younger brothers are annoying. :P 04:08 (No offense.) 04:08 Because all day long he sits on his Xbox swearing to his ginger 10 year old friend. 04:08 xD] 04:08 Emphasis on 10 year old. 04:10 Ugh! Damn youtube ads 04:10 (frustrated) 04:10 You know those ads that are placed at the beginning of the video? 04:10 If you don't want to see the ad get an ad blocker :/ 04:11 I already tried that 04:11 My computer is too old 04:12 :/ 04:10 Ugh! Damn youtube ads 04:10 (frustrated) 04:10 You know those ads that are placed at the beginning of the video? 04:10 If you don't want to see the ad get an ad blocker :/ 04:11 I already tried that 04:11 My computer is too old 04:12 :/ 04:19 Soo... 04:21 Is vdg1 here? 04:21 O/ 04:41 Hello everyone, I just purchased my first batch of series8 minis and opened to find an alien. However, the collar seems to be cut in half. Has anyone heard of any damaged minis out there? 04:45 Minis? :/ 04:46 Minifigure 04:47 Yes minifigures 04:51 o/ Hey kids! :P 04:52 My Evil Knight's arm moves faster than it should. 04:52 It's cool. 04:52 Irankk! 04:52 :P 04:52 o/ 04:52 I suppose you mean Irnakk,as your PC mis-corrects the name of Irnakk! :P 04:53 Okay, just wondered if I just got a dud, or if they are all like that. I'll just search for another one. 05:03 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ku17InceClM XD 05:03 brb lunch 05:09 (#Brb) 05:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Vv2OL5FEuU&feature=related XD the 2 worst Jefdi ever 05:10 Jedi* 05:12 back 05:16 Hi guys o/ 05:21 back 05:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=fvwp&NR=1&v=xiw7v3jj6WQ LOL 05:25 I love Jack Black xD 05:36 g2g 05:40 aah this is relaxing 05:40 just camed from sauna 05:40 i have a cold glass of MD and a good wi fi connection 05:40 what could possibly go wrong 05:41 exept the finnish political state 05:41 Hi 05:46 https://plus.google.com/118273927195534316866/posts My Youtube account xD 05:46 o/ 05:52 o/ 05:52 Hi 06:00 sauna whas so hot that my skin is still bright red 06:09 o/ o/ 06:09 Hi 06:09 moro 06:09 HF? :P 06:09 I have YT account too, Irnakk :P 06:09 Traitor! :P 06:09 No, only Core Hunter :P 06:09 :P 06:10 o/ 06:10 My name on YT is MatOfBlackGate96 xD 06:10 XD 06:10 My YT avatar rocks! xD 06:13 D: 06:14 o/ ;( Jeyo 06:14 nöö!! 06:15 Nooooooo!!! src :P 06:16 im using ös coz it sounds funny at finnish language 06:16 k 06:17 Tomorrow's gonna be an epic-packed day! :D 06:21 Why? 06:21 September 9,Clone. :) 06:21 The ninth of september? 06:22 September* 06:22 Irnakk's birthday 06:22 Yeah. :) 06:22 o/ 06:23 nööö 06:23 oh moro bug 06:24 and moro again irnakk 06:24 Srry,quit PC and entered Ipad. 06:25 oh k 06:28 So.. 06:31 heippa 06:33 When does Zaid talk? 06:33 :p 06:33 Or Robbie? 06:34 :p 06:34 Br1ck! 06:34 Dr who's just about to start! 06:35 Yay. 06:35 Can't wait to see how terrible it wll be 06:35 I bought Eomer and the Rohan soldier in a bricklink order today. 06:35 Can't wait! 06:36 Ok 06:36 Then I can make the king and the Eleven squire. 06:37 Cool. :) 06:38 D: NOO! 06:39 ;( o/ 06:41 O/ o/ Bug :p 07:18 .. 07:22 Back 07:22 Irankk!] 07:23 :) 07:23 Wicket here says he and Paploo killed Shaak Ti! :d 07:24 But it was Greivous or actually Starkiller 07:27 Brb 07:28 Is Force Unleashed canon? 07:28 <1999bug> I think so. 07:28 I dont really think so because Obi-Wan and Boba get killed by Starkiller in it.. :| 07:29 O/ 07:30 <1999bug> Aren't there Force Unleashed comics, though? 07:30 It's a game. 07:30 <1999bug> I know. 07:30 Hey o/ 07:30 <1999bug> Yogscast? 07:31 <1999bug> =P 07:31 It's a good game,especially if you want to laugh (hence,General Kota's stupid face) 07:31 <1999bug> @Irnakk: Plus the fact that one of the paths could be considered canon and the others might not. 07:31 Yeh. 07:32 Irnakk, I love unintentional humour :D 07:32 Both where killed in the Tatooine mission,though,the Tatooine mission was probably non-canon,same for the Hoth mission,where Luke joins the darkside. 07:32 :p 07:34 <1999bug> Indeed. 07:34 <1999bug> And Leia takes his place and becomes a Jedi instead. 07:34 Yeah :p 07:35 Han would fit more for a Jedi,you know. :p 07:35 Or Wicket xD 07:35 I'll be on Awesomenauts 07:35 O/ 07:36 O/ 07:36 I decide to go do something then everyone joins. Wow. 07:36 o/ 07:37 M.I.L.K! 07:37 ? :p 07:37 Just gonna deliver... 07:37 M 07:37 I 07:37 L 07:37 K 07:37 Just gonna deliver... 07:37 M 07:37 I 07:37 L 07:37 K 07:37 I am a dwarf and I diggy diggy hole! Diggy diggy hole. Diggy diggy hole! 07:38 ? 07:38 Lol everybody except mat is a mod. :p 07:38 Diggy diggy hole! 07:39 ... 07:39 ... 07:39 .... 07:39 //// 07:39 //// 07:39 []] 07:39 Please don't spam. 07:39 Um... 07:39 HEY! LOOK AT THE TIME! 07:40 hi 07:40 I am a dwarf and I diggy diggy hole! 07:40 that sounds wrong 07:41 Diggy isn't a word. 07:41 -_- 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Just then, Graunt Sam burst through the door. "What the hell is this? Gideon! Get the fuck off my grandneice before I use my new vagina powers on you!" 07:41 ... 07:41 What 07:41 lol 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitementBefore you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Before you poop your pampers in excitement 07:41 Urgh! 07:42 D: 07:42 Perv spam? 07:42 Thx,Creeper. 07:42 Spam attack. 07:42 Indeed 07:42 Creeper, your too fast, you're hogging all the kicking and banning :P 07:42 <1999bug> The chat is being raided. =3 07:43 Raided by pervs. D: 07:43 Oh good, something happening. 07:43 I am a dwarf and I kicky kicky spam! 07:43 Reinforcements! :p 07:43 :p 07:43 Sock? 07:43 Hi 07:43 Probably 07:44 hi 07:44 Hey guys I gonna be really subtle and tell the person to their face that I think that because it logical thing to do 07:44 what can i niot posrt here in the main chat 07:44 Instead of telling the guy who has things like chat connection log. No, don't do that. 07:44 hi Honey 07:44 hi 07:45 You can't post spam, swears, or inappropriate stuff. 07:45 /\ 07:45 other chat rooms 07:45 / 07:45 ? 07:45 other chat room? 07:45 can i post that 07:45 Please speak actual English (eyeroll) 07:45 No, not really. 07:45 ok 07:46 hi 07:46 He has a glitch. 07:46 Hey Clone 07:46 There are no "chat rooms". This is'nt Pokémon. 07:46 :p 07:46 :P 07:46 Isn't* 07:46 Pokemon has chat rooms? 07:46 07:46 can i post link to other chats 07:46 Yeah :p 07:47 So, which wiki's do you go on Honey? (Man that sounds wrong) 07:47 No 07:47 Rather you didn't Honey 07:47 once 07:47 XD 07:47 @Creeper: xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 07:47 Please don't. 07:47 ok 07:47 bye then 07:47 Bye 07:47 Bye. 07:48 . 07:48 Well that seemed suspicious. 07:48 Anyone noticed dots are square? Man i'm bored :p 07:49 You lot get too suspicious. 07:49 It's just we just has a spam attack, then someone joins asking what we can't post. 07:49 Like when that Wikia stuff member started uploaded images and you lot started all shouting about how it was a spammer 07:50 O/ 07:50 Hi 07:50 Hi 07:50 O/ 07:50 Hi 07:50 If its a spammer, its a spammer. Treating them with suspicion won't change that. 07:50 I have a baaad feeling about thus.. 07:50 This* 07:50 O/ 07:50 Hi 07:50 hi [07:50 It's only Cutecoolgirl. 07:51 Hi 07:51 hey ccg 07:51 *Awkard Silence* 07:51 Cutecoolgirl has been here before, I think 07:51 Yeah I have 07:51 I haven't had bacon in ages. 07:51 So has Soup 07:51 Lol 07:51 Idk about Bacon 07:51 This is my first time here i think 07:51 i edit but i hardly chat 07:51 I've not been here for a while though but my friend gave me a link so I came XD 07:51 (You guys...you do realise they can read what you are saying) 07:52 Have you been here before, Bacon? 07:52 Nope 07:52 I had it in my pancakes for breakfast 07:52 I'd rather have people who edit and hardly chat then people who never edit Soup :) 07:52 Oh 07:52 But I know Soup so...xD 07:52 xD 07:52 Drew, now I'm hungry (eyeroll) :P 07:52 Cant blame us for havin Food usernames xD 07:53 :-P 07:53 Have you guys heard of drew the show? 07:53 I have! XD 07:53 So have I xD 07:53 Nope : P 07:53 Nope 07:53 :P it looks amazing 07:53 its a fail 07:53 XD 07:53 I though you won't come back 07:54 who? 07:54 I just got a funny idea for an Avatar xD 07:54 What idea? xD 07:54 I'm gonna make it, brb 07:55 OMG Hi Mat, I remember you! 07:55 I remember you too 07:55 So do u guys hear about the friends advent calender? :D its in shops now! 07:55 Advent calender? Bit early XD 07:56 xD 07:56 Want to see what happened to Bob from LEGO Universe after he turned 40? 07:56 Yeah, i agree.. 07:56 Sure 07:56 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/e/ee/HumptyDumpty.PNG 07:56 He still plays with LEGO bricks. 07:56 xD 07:56 :P 07:56 XD 07:56 I thought you meant a person XD 07:56 He is OFoL? 07:56 Not a toy XD 07:57 (Old Fan of Lego) 07:57 Yes. XD 07:57 Old xD 07:57 Well im going to lego land next summer xD 07:57 I've never been to lego land 07:57 I've been to LEGOLAND. 07:57 :P 07:57 me too 07:57 Two times. 07:57 WB 07:57 I've been there twice :p 07:57 In my vacations to Florida. 07:57 so have I but this is a school field trip XD 07:57 i went there once :( 07:58 I've been to the Florida one and the California one. 07:58 I live in florida XD 07:58 I've never been to America XD 07:58 XD 07:58 The California one is better,though. 07:58 ive only been to disney"world" in america 07:58 Walt Disney World is epic 07:58 "world" xD 07:58 :P ikr 07:58 Ive been there a million times xD 07:58 xD 07:58 they have nice food 07:59 The Star Tours ride at Disney hollywood studios ROCKS! 07:59 LOL I havent gone on that 07:59 I got an Ewok plush,an Chewbacca plush and a Custom double bladed lightsaber xD 08:00 WB Soup 08:00 ty 08:00 Don't be like Bob, exercise and make sure your hair doesn't fall out! 08:00 It was fun 08:00 Who's Bob? 08:00 And if you're already bald, get a wig. :P 08:00 Went into the attraction twice 08:00 Bob. 08:00 larkins on the other chat ccg and bacon 08:00 Tell her to come here XD 08:00 Bob (Minifigure). 08:01 2 scenes where different from the first time i went in it,though. 08:01 kk 08:01 Larkinista 08:01 would u buy lego sweets if they had them? 08:01 08:01 lol idk 08:02 xD 08:02 wb 08:02 He's always logging in and out XD 08:03 lol its a glitch,i think 08:03 The differences where; At the first time,you get attacked by Droids at the beginning,second time you get attacked by Darth Vader and Stormtroopers. Second difference was ; first time you go to Tatooine in the podrace,second time you go to Hoth and see several AT-AT's and Snowspeeders. 08:03 Tell Uni to come here 08:03 It is a glitch. 08:03 I did uni's not coming,ccg 08:04 :( tell her this is a fun chat though XD 08:04 Fun fact: Hoth is an Ice planet and Coldh is a Volcano planet. :p 08:04 XD 08:04 hoth is my favourite planet for some reason 08:04 Mine is Endor. :) 08:04 That was....terrible. 08:04 I like Earth 08:04 lol 08:04 :) hi 08:04 Lol XD 08:04 Larkinista! 08:04 O/ 08:04 Uni! Yay! Hi 08:04 Hey sistah :D 08:05 HI! :] 08:05 Wait why a blush? lol 08:05 xD 08:06 is there a new victorious next week? 08:06 Idk 08:06 Probably not 08:06 Cause Dan is such a troll 08:06 ^ 08:06 IKR 08:06 Haha 08:06 and broke every cabbie, bori, bade, and tandre shippers heart XD 08:06 I like Bade :( 08:06 xD 08:06 and bat 08:07 lol im up for bade and bat 08:07 Everyone's gone all quiet exept us XD 08:07 :P poor bori shippers dan praticly killed bori 08:07 (eyeroll) 08:07 do u guys like pokémon 08:07 No. 08:07 I love it 08:08 I mean look at m avatar xD 08:08 *My 08:08 Never seen it 08:08 But I like the banned episodes. 08:08 xD 08:08 ADVANCED GENERATIONN xD 08:08 Ash/Dawn FTW 08:08 :D 08:08 I played with Legos for the first time yesterday XD 08:08 xD 08:08 WB 08:08 <1999bug> Some of the banned episodes are hilariously awkward. 08:09 I've grown out of lego XD I'm 15 lol 08:09 Ikr 08:09 It was really fun 08:09 YAY SISTAH,I watched adventure time yesterday 08:09 Im 13....XD 08:09 AWESOME 08:09 xD 08:09 why is no one talking but us? 08:10 Idk XD 08:10 Because they are busy eating salad 08:10 IKR 08:10 xD 08:10 OMG LASAGNA They probably ate that 08:10 Ikr 08:10 evil lasagna 08:10 Ravioli! :D 08:10 I went to a comic book store yesterday it was REALLY weird 08:11 xD 08:11 lol I cant find birds of prey comics anywhere 08:11 Is this your first time using a computer? :S 08:11 .......... 08:11 Wat? 08:11 who? 08:12 ............................... 08:12 ................ 08:12 Please don't spam. 08:12 sorry 08:12 so. 08:13 whats your fav lego theme 08:13 mines Souperheroes ;) 08:13 Bbl. So if there are any other spam attacks, I won't be kicking. 08:13 arry pottah 08:14 I don't really play with lego anymore 08:14 :O 08:14 U dont have too play u could build a put it on display or somthin 08:14 Legos are rad 08:14 ^ 08:15 Hola 08:15 heya 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi Colin 08:15 Hi 08:15 Away 08:15 So colin are you looking forward too drew the show 08:16 OMG I've heard of Drew before! 08:16 XD 08:16 :p I cant wait for drew the show 08:16 :| 08:17 why the :/ face? 08:17 Drew is stupid xD 08:17 Who used the :/ face? 08:17 Drew is a cool user. 08:17 nevermind 08:18 no,shes talking about the show 08:18 :3 08:18 Yea the show lol 08:18 awkward :P 08:18 08:18 Ah,ok 08:19 :p 08:19 Are most of the people on this Wiki boys 08:19 most likely @Uni 08:19 I'm not a boy XD 08:19 Im a girl XD 08:19 Me be fem 08:20 Soup and Colin are boys XD 08:20 :P 08:20 Mat's a boy 08:20 ;( 08:20 im a boy,and like the only batman/ivy shippah 08:20 :S 08:20 :D 08:20 What's wrong? 08:20 im making faces 08:20 XD 08:20 ;( :( :] :) :D :/ 08:21 No need to spam :/ 08:21 Sorreh 08:21 (stephanie0 08:21 I ship Ash/May xD 08:21 (Stephanie) 08:22 lol lego friends FTW 08:22 Colin y u die 08:22 Ash/dawn 08:22 I didnt 08:22 XD 08:22 Ash/May dude 08:22 dun dun DUN 08:25 I'm... back. 08:26 No, you are not Bach. 08:26 WB 08:26 Bach is a musician. 08:26 I did type back, right? 08:26 *was 08:26 No, you typed Bach, 08:26 "I'm... back." 08:27 "I'm... Bach." 08:27 Bach is dead. 08:27 -_- I did type back. 08:27 O_O 08:28 I just realized that on Wally's profile it says "This is our profile." 08:28 More than one person using an account? :S 08:28 Hello 08:28 Maybe that's why he talks to himself. 08:28 He's Smeagol :P 08:28 :P 08:29 I see that CCG2000's chat ban has run out 08:30 Was I banned? XD I didn't even know LOL 08:31 I thought you were :P 08:31 Maybe I'm thinking someone else. 08:31 My friends were XD But I didn't know I was 08:44 Why does Wikia have tribes? 08:44 You did the quiz? 08:46 No 08:47 Sigh - another semantic template screw up 08:47 If it has over 1000 characters it screws up 08:48 Just realized you're CJC's bot. 08:48 It's CJC 08:48 I know. 08:52 hey 08:53 Chat needs more Cligra 08:53 Hi 08:53 Hey CCG! 08:53 Colin! 08:53 :D 08:53 LOL how is ur annoying little bro CCG XD 08:53 Hey Bacon 08:53 No alex is cute xD 08:53 Still annoying XD 08:53 It must suck being a big sis lol 08:53 LOL Not Alex XD 08:54 XD 08:54 It does 08:54 LOL 08:54 OMG Bacon it is Andrew get it right XD 08:54 As his SISTER it's really annoying XD 08:54 Shut up xD 08:54 @Colin 08:54 XD 08:54 LOL XD 08:54 Is Mochlum here? 08:54 DUN DUN DUN 08:54 and I dont know ...... 08:55 hi 08:55 oh great 08:55 Hi 08:55 Hi 08:55 cute is back 08:55 Yeah I am XD 08:55 I'm back 08:56 well, just sent off my lego order 08:56 Hey SSX. 08:56 now I have to WAIT 08:56 ;( 08:56 hi 08:56 LOLK 08:56 I got my music player working again, check it out! 08:56 I watch a Chuck Norris movie last night 08:56 *watched 08:56 Expendables 2? 08:57 Force of One 08:57 it even has a ninja attack! 08:57 XD 08:57 Never heard of it. I'm don't watch that stuff. 08:57 *I 08:57 <_< 08:57 I'm? :P Brain fart 08:58 -_- 08:58 Did you notice my new music player? 08:58 no 08:58 I will see 08:59 Why is CJC using his CJCbot account? 08:59 Because chat screws up my firefox 08:59 Firefox froze on him? 08:59 great people need have no reasons 08:59 And because I feel like it :P 08:59 I see that Mat96 is using yet another backup account. 09:00 Why were his other two banned? 09:00 U no need no reason! 09:00 not banned 09:00 he had some trouble 09:00 have him tell you 09:00 anyway, I have the promotional zombie set on my order 09:01 Why was his first account blocked globally? 09:01 Cool. 09:01 finally, I will have a zombie for my post-apoc mocs 09:01 He only had two accounts, the first he asked to have disabled ans he had his second account renamed 09:01 and* 09:01 Why did he want it disabled? 09:01 was it hacked? 09:02 He wanted to leave Wiki (I think) 09:03 Weird. 09:03 But why is he still here in that case? 09:04 Should I request admin rights? 09:04 I don't think you should 09:04 I was joking. 09:05 I dn't think I'm ready. 09:05 *don't 09:05 I'm going to go test some Sturmovik mods. 09:05 DM1 out. 09:06 He stole Spy's quote. :O 09:06 hey 09:06 I was playing Portal 2 :P 09:06 Sturmovik? I still don't know what that is! 09:09 A pilot game? 09:11 Lalalalala 09:16 Dead chat... 09:16 http://sphotos-b.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ash4/297713_197942110338135_588396487_n.jpg 09:16 New facebook avatar I made 09:16 :P 09:16 Just now 09:47 :| 09:48 CS, Knight, Clone, Bug, you guys here? 09:48 I know Mat is here :P 09:48 Mat PM 09:49 :| 09:51 Clone 09:51 Is the glitch in your computer, or in the chat itself? 09:52 Because if its in the chat, how come nobody else gets it? 09:52 <1999bug> Several do. 09:52 <1999bug> Clone just has it long-term. 09:52 Yeah, but Clone's is the worst 09:52 <1999bug> I can think of a few others who have it as much as him. 09:53 Who else has it? 09:53 <1999bug> User:King of Nynrah 09:53 <1999bug> And some other guy.. 09:53 I'm here. 09:53 No you aren't :| 09:53 :P 09:54 Back 09:54 o/ 10:00 brb 10:02 :O 10:02 2000 have your youtube channel 10:02 What? 10:03 Hey Creeper o/ 10:03 Hey Lol o/ 10:03 o/ 10:06 back 10:07 I liek trains 10:07 ;o 10:07 :o 10:08 omg see trains 10:11 omg 10:13 back 10:13 Hey Storm o/ 10:14 Ohai :P 10:15 gtg 10:15 bye 10:15 Bye o/ 10:15 o/ Mat :( 10:15 Bye 10:16 I didn't know Mat hat even talked 10:16 hat? 10:16 Had* 10:17 40048_Birthday_Cake Caek :P 10:17 Mat was PMing me 10:17 Random 10:17 He was talking, just not on main chat 10:18 Lots of people do that 10:18 back 10:18 Yeah 10:18 True 10:19 head shot 10:19 :| 10:20 :| 10:20 Head shot? 10:20 :O 10:21 why so 10:21 ? 10:22 hide and seak BATMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 10:22 I really need to get some of these, they look awesome Part_bb507pb01 10:22 - 10:22 Don't spam 10:23 And 3 exclamation points is enough 10:23 1 is more than enough 10:23 ........ i was saying an lego batman 2 soundbite 10:24 It was still spam :/ 10:25 Mario: look luigi 10:26 hey 2000 like your youtube channel 10:28 2000 is gone 10:29 I'm not gone 10:29 I'm contacting Wikia 10:30 but you like your youtube channel 10:33 Yeah 10:34 you have it 10:37 every one is gone :O 10:39 bionicle is too cool 10:41 10:46 im sad 10:51 Could somebody, preferably a staff member, check out Talk:Forestman? Got a bit of a strange page merge going on, thanks. 10:52 bionicle will rise 10:52 James, you wouldn't happen to be staff of Wikia would you? 10:52 hero factory will be send to h e l l 10:53 No, just a user here. 10:53 Oh. 10:53 I am bureaucrat at the LEGO Universe wiki though. 10:53 *a 10:53 Cool 10:54 Looks like the user who did the page merging for Forestman has also been making some other page merges in the past few weeks 10:54 Some good, some... Not. 10:54 O: 10:54 I figured it out 10:54 I knew it! 10:54 Often merging pages for slightly similar, but generally quite different characters. 10:54 I think I know who did those merges 10:55 As said, not all of the merges are bogus, but a good chunk of them are. 10:55 why diid bionicle died 10:55 I'd go ahead and un-merge the pages myself but I'd like to get some other feedback on it first. 10:56 For the Forestman page anyway. 11:01 Ah, looks like it's already being worked on. 11:01 bye 11:03 Bored 11:04 Want to talk about Police? 11:04 The Police* 11:05 Jamesster 11:05 You're testing for Project BUILD right? 11:06 If being sent the link by a friend in the project counts, then yes. 11:06 Huh 11:06 Cool 11:06 I'm gonna leave 11:06 I'm gonna watch Doctor Who 11:06 Bye 11:06 o/ 11:08 I don't like closed projects 11:08 Is anyone here british? 11:08 *British 11:08 Sort of 11:08 I mean lives in Britian 11:08 IF so, what time is it there? 11:09 In Britain? 11:09 Yes 11:09 *Britain 11:10 00:10 in Britain 11:10 About Midnight 11:10 I said that before Clone 11:10 Oh 11:10 I don't live in Britain though 11:11 I like open betas of things better as well. 11:12 Yes 11:12 I also like when games share more information during production 11:12 At least TLT tells us what's happening 11:15 TLT? 11:15 The Legend Team 11:16 http://thelegendteam.wordpress.com/ 11:16 We expect BUILD to have the best and largest 3D LEGO Game in the style of LU 11:16 And TLT will finish most quickly 11:16 As well as probably be one of the only two projects to finish 11:16 I'd share more info on mine, except I sometimes change plans quite suddenly the more I develop them, and I don't want to effectively end up advertising a game that doesn't exist. 11:17 That makes sense 11:17 You're a one man team 11:17 I think TLT kind of crashed when Stopsecret joined BUILD 11:17 They're still going 11:17 But they don't have their best member 11:17 So I typically only share information I know for a fact won't be changing (the retro themes, the sandbox style gameplay, etc) 11:18 Back 11:18 Stopsecret is one of the few people who actually knows a good amount about what he's doing when it comes to fan game creation, sadly... 11:19 Yes 11:19 Yes 11:21 It's unfortunate 11:21 Most of these people don't know what to do 11:24 I have to go now, bye! o/ 11:27 Heyo. 11:28 Hey Czech 11:28 Hey Czech o/ 11:28 Can you Compose? 11:29 Compose what? :P 11:29 Music 11:29 Online 11:29 Or are you proficient with Javascript? 11:30 Neither. 11:30 Oh well 11:30 Have you played LU? 11:30 I'm good at wiki coding, and that's it. 11:31 Yep. 11:31 Well 11:31 I'm part of a team that's making a 3D LEGO game in the style of LEGO Universe http://astrobrick.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 11:32 Project BUILD is giong to have a really complex and well made one 11:32 And The Legend Team will have a small one 11:33 Cool. 11:35 And I'll have a small open world one that will, at this rate, be complete by 2076. :P 11:35 Hey Jim 11:35 Hi everyone o/ 11:36 Hey Jim o/ 11:37 In terms of locations and set story, my game is quite small (four areas at the moment, but remember what I said earlier about my plans changing quickly). I'm just aiming to make it more sandbox-like, where most of the fun comes from just messing around in the environment and seeing what happens. :P 11:37 Oh, Jamesster on, long time no see. :D 11:37 Yaay! 11:37 Hello 11:37 Yeah, I'm starting to become a bit more active here now. 11:38 So basically what your saying Jamesster is your game is going to be like Minecraft meets LU? 11:40 I guess 11:41 ... Not really. :P 11:42 Brb 11:42 I'd describe it more like a mix between LEGO Creator, Blockland 0002, and LEGO Island. :P 11:42 Breakfast 11:43 LEGO ISLAND! 11:43 I think the a successful game is a game where you have to allow the player to have a lot of freedom and opportunities within the game. LU had some freedom, however, LU never fully came out in Australia. 11:43 @Boba: I loved LEGO Island :D 11:44 LEGO Island :D :D 11:44 I loved the serises 11:44 James why does everyone say LI 2 sucks? 11:44 11:45 I'll show you why when I'm done recording my video showing every glitch, flaw, and exploit in the game. :P 11:45 Anyone ever play LEGO Loco? 11:46 I want to try 11:46 ^ I did. 11:46 I could have gotten it 11:46 It's so much fun :D 2012 09 08